


Too Many Breeches

by EchoInWonderland



Category: Dragon Age: Inquisition
Genre: Cunnilingus, F/M, Light Dom!Solas, NSFW, Oral Sex, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Shameless Smut, Smut, Solas loosing his control over his testicular urges, Vaginal Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-12
Updated: 2016-01-12
Packaged: 2018-05-13 11:37:24
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,562
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5706244
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EchoInWonderland/pseuds/EchoInWonderland
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Solas has found Lavellan in a compromised situation that pushes his composure to the breaking point. </p>
<p>Just a smutty little Solavellan piece</p>
            </blockquote>





	Too Many Breeches

Solas ran his thumb over the pages of his tome, watching the naked woman on the ground search through one of her many chests, a mountain of fabric already accumulating around the floor, a determined gaze staring at the mess. He raised a brow when she pulled up a pair of breeches that would likely be baggy on the Iron Bull; she considered it for a moment before throwing them back down in frustration, flopping backwards onto the pile, arms and legs spread wide. He stifled his chuckle, setting his book down on his lap and raising himself up a little to get a bitter view of the scene unfolding before him. 

"Is there a particular reason you're nude, vhenan?" She shot up in an instant, reaching back into the pile and snatching up a pair of sapphire trousers in the same way that a bear would pluck a fish from the water. She grinned victoriously and tested the elasticity of the waistband before responding, "Is there a reason you're not, Solas?" He felt a laugh rumbling in his chest, amusement lighting up his eyes as the young woman stood up and compared the length of her leg to that of the legging nodding in approval when she saw they nearly matched perfectly. 

"But to answer your question, my last pair of leggings have the crotch blown out of them. So unless you want to see me parading around like that, then you'll just have to deal with me like this." She nodded curtly, scampering back to mess she'd made and neatly folding the rejected clothing back into the large chest. The elder rolled his eyes, "That doesn't explain your lack of a shirt" Celestial shoved the chest closed again, bouncing onto the bed next to Solas, letting her fingers graze his hip for a brief moment as she settled in with the new velvet leggings, digging into the side of the mattress and plucking out a needle with a short strand of thread still clinging to the eye. 

"It would be weird if I was walking around in a long-sleeved shirt but no pants! And I just did my laundry so my smalls are still wet. Any more questions, hahren?" Solas' cheeks hollowed for a moment, returning his attention to his book once again. 

Lavellan had been sewing the new leggings to a smaller size along the legs for only a few minutes before she sighed deeply, the dramatic action gaining the attention of the male just in time for her to swing her upper half over the edge of the bed and allow her to rummage underneath. 

Stormy eyes darkened, the feminine curves triggering some primal urge inside of him, a soft hum leaving her throat as she began pulling out an assortment of objects from the dark area. The mage closed his eyes once again, inhaling shakily, trying to steady himself, he was not some young, immature teenager. He was a grown man who was more than capable of holding back his sexual urges. 

As if to prove it to himself, he reached over, swallowing hard, resting his hand on her back for just a moment before she darted back up, spool of thread in her palm, no sign of her noticing the contact. Solas nearly jumped out of his skin, breathing deeply again, pushing both his hands back into his lap, chiding himself for giving in to his desires.

He watched Celest continue her work, stabbing her thigh with the needle on several occasions, not mumbling out even a little cry of discomfort, only sliding in away and continuing. Solas had returned to reading his tome, barely considering the movement of his hand; it wasn't uncommon for him to touch her when they were together, he would usually have an arm wrapped around her shoulders or she would be settled in his lap- it was nothing to concern himself with.

That was the idea, at least, she soon leaned against him, one of her ridiculously cold ankles tapping against his calf, his warmth drawing her in closer, steady hum leaving her lips, hair tickling the tips of his ears. Solas was already hardly capable of containing himself, the touches and attention she unknowingly gave him only served to make the situation worse. He had just encouraged one of her legs to hook around him when his exterior crumbled; her soft thigh brushed over his lap, shiver being sent through his spine, limbs moving on their own as he discarded her sewing to the ground, laying her down onto the mound of decorative pillows that were delicately placed by the headboard.

The elder pressed their lips together, hearing a mewl of approval and feeling legs mold against his sides. He jerked upon feeling cold fingers dip under the layers of shirts he wore, sliding up his sides and caressing his back. He pulled away from her quickly, straddling her for just a moment before returning, top thrown to the side of the bed, pressing his warm chest against the still nude woman. He dipped his head down, letting his tongue dart out, adding playful nips to the sensitive flesh along her neck and collarbone as he continued making his way down.

Excitement built up in Solas' stomach, hands going to cup her breasts, massaging them while going still further down, stopping for just a moment at her naval, looking back up to ensure he wasn't pressuring her into anything. Celest's amethyst eyes were shut tightly, heavy blush spread across porcelain skin, her lips trembling with every rush of warm air he breathed onto chilled skin. Blue orbs became dark, hands moving down once again to grip her hips, crescent indentations already beginning to appear on the pale canvas.

Solas inhaled the feminine scent, stomach tightening in need, the same urge he'd had earlier returning. He pressed his tongue flush against her womanhood, suppressing a chuckle when he heard her gasp, legs threatening to touch, hands squeezing the tips of his ears lightly. The elder continued, letting the very tip of his tongue press against her clit, earning a loud whimper from the woman. He relished in the sound, pressing harder against the sensitive bud, Celest's back arching off the bed, his hands nearly having to force her lower half to stay put. His tongue slipped back down, the muscle pushing into her, grin spreading over his flushed face when he heard her choke out his name. 

He repeated the actions, becoming more insistent each time, dragging her hips closer to him, unfamiliar cockiness overcoming him as he watched the most powerful woman in Thedas melting in his arms. Solas' tongue glided back along the length of her sex, letting his fingers move from her sides and dip inside of her, loud cry coming from Celest, grip tightening. 

His rampage intensified, digits increasing their pace, ears burning in anticipation as his lover squeezed her legs against his broad shoulders, ignoring Celestial warning of her end. 

He pushed his thumb against her clit pulling his face away, devious expression on his face as he watched her come undone, back arching away from the mattress all together, his name spilling past her lips, muscles tightening on slender fingers. He patiently waited as she rode out the waves of pleasure, allowing her hips to buck and put more pressure against her womanhood. 

By the time Celestial finally relaxed, Solas had his head resting against her thigh, smug grin on his face. She propped herself up on her forearms, gesturing for him to rise up with her, the elder obeying, caressing the now warm body against his own, necklace pressing against her breasts as the two embraced. 

"This is Solas, right?" she laughed, pulling away to push their foreheads together, running her palm along his bicep absent-mindedly, brilliant shine coming off of her eyes in the darkness. The mage chuckled, beginning to unlace his own breeches while pressing a wet kiss against her collarbone.

"I'm allowed to be daring every once in a while, am I not?"  
"Would you tell me if you were drunk?"  
"I hardly need to be intoxicated to give my attention to you." 

A sharp inhale interrupted his thoughts, a hand resting against his groin, eyes meeting in an instant, playful smile on Lavellan's lips, "Why am I not allowed to return the favor, then?" Soft lips peppered his cheeks and ears with gentle kisses, pulling his length from his breeches and stroking him as best she could at the odd angle they were in. 

She was shoved back down onto the heap of pillows again, the familiar feeling of Solas' manhood pressing up against her abdomen, sticky pre-cum already smearing against the pale flesh. 

"Because I said so." Celest's eyes barely had time to roll when she was jerked upwards towards the headboard, Solas' hips rolling forwards, the head of his erection slipping between her folds. A choked mewl left her lips, the tip pressing lazily against her entrance, not able to push in with such a small amount of force. 

"You wouldn't disobey an elders orders, would you, da'len?" His lids drooped down more so, kiss swollen lips quivering at each languid thrust he made, the member not going in, rather rubbing against her still exposed clit. Solas rested his cheek on the cool pillow, letting his eyes close all together, shuddering with every movement he made. His name filled his ears, ankles digging into his hips; a few frustrated sighs had signaled that she was sufficiently aggravated, so Solas decided that he had made her wait long enough. 

With a powerful thrust, he let himself push past this time, groaning loudly in relief, teeth beginning to dig into Lavellan's sweet spot, sucking at the quickly irritated skin. Celest's head was thrown back, dull stinging from her skull digging into the small strip of visible wood being completely ignored along with how open she was to Solas' attacks. The sharp nips of teeth on her neck were hardly even considered, her jaw slack from the much desired attention. 

At first, Solas tried to control himself, trying to avoid rushing- they were scarcely given the opportunity to have so much time in a secluded area, not even the slightest risk of being bombarded by intruders. He rose, reclining against his calves, still fully seated inside of her, attempting to control his breathing and slow his heart rate. The familiar sweet smell of perfumes Celestial wore filled the air and little whines joined with corresponding reactions were processed slowly in the elder's mind. 

Attempting to distract himself did little for the man, the tight sex gripping his member in plush heat making it near impossible to control himself. With a steadying inhale, he pulled himself from her, curse words already beginning to spill past rosy lips. Amethyst orbs nearly watered, the fullness abandoning her and being replaced with a sharp and overpowering sensation of pleasure, Solas' manhood pressing against the spot inside of her just as he withdrew. 

"Or perhaps this is what you wanted along, da'len? To be taught something? Hmmm?" Intoxicating lust already began to overrun rational thoughts Solas had, hips snapping forward mercilessly, another strangled cry coming from the woman. The elder was drunk with power, pride in his abilities superseding any importance he placed in the sensuality their lovemaking usually held. 

"Did you honestly think prancing around naked would go unnoticed, vhenan?" His thrusts became more ragged, sliding completely out only to sheath himself fully once again, being sure to not allow much pressure to be pressed against her when he went forward, trying to elongate their intimacy.

He licked his lips in arousal, looking down at the elven woman before him. Pale flesh was extenuating with long tendrils of her valasllin, small chest heaving as she took him inside of her. His smooth fingers traced her plum markings, relishing in the small whimpers that left her throat as the sensitive skin was caressed, her own hands gripping broad shoulders in an attempt to keep herself grounded. 

Slender digits had just slid along her hips before he allowed them to rush back down to her womanhood, caressing where they were connected carefully, a huff leaving his lover's lips. His lids closed, relishing in the sensations before he leaned forward, blindly connecting their lips in a sloppy kiss. 

His index and middle finger rested on her clit again, rubbing small, quick circles absent-mindedly, resuming the previous pace of withdrawing almost completely only to plunge back inside. The wet heat tightened around him, nails digging into his back, clouded mind unable to process the light sting of the action, it rather fueling him to continue with more rigor. 

"Solas!" She yelped his name out in an almost panicked tone, Celest managing to communicate brief strands of words between his kisses, each one going in through one ear and out the other. The man was breathless when he felt her hips buck against him, one of his palms snaking underneath her and supporting the small of her back as she tightened again, her breathing completely sporadic now. 

He nearly froze; her climax threatening to make him tip over the edge. He could feel her convulsing around him, could hear her overwhelmed moans in his ear- he growled low in his throat, thrusting forward only a few more times before he felt the coil in his stomach snap. 

Hot pulses of his seed filled the petite woman, who was still on the high of her orgasm, lavender orbs locking with slate blue as the final jerks of his hips rode out whatever sensations remained.

They kept still for a while, Solas' lithe body slowly molding against hers, careful not to crush the woman. Their breathing had long since steadied before one of them dared to speak, the serenity of the moment having to eventually end. 

"You really do act like a wolf, you know." The blood drained from Solas' face at the mentioning of a previous conversation the two had shared quite a while ago before their relationship had begun. He pulled out of her limply, rolling over beside her hand moving to smooth the lines beginning to appear on his forehead. 

"What makes you say that?"  
"You're usually pretty composed, but you can get really-"  
"I apologize, but I'm afraid I have no idea what you mean, vhenan."

Solas shifted uncomfortably, feigning a cough to play off his behavior. Celestial sat up, laughing, kissing him on the cheek before returning the halfway completed pair of pants to her lap, continuing her work as though their dalliance hadn't occurred at all.

The man thought he was free of her questioning, going back to analyzing a passage in his tome, fully sated and capable of controlling himself now. The sole candle keeping the room illuminated was down to only a nub by the time the girl had finished up her new pants, folding them up neatly and placing them on her nightstand. 

As per usual, she planted a kiss on Solas' cheek and embedded herself down under the blankets into a small heap towards the edge of the bed as if to go to sleep, the elder mimicking her actions and preparing to entered the fade himself. 

"You're hiding something."

She was met with silence, shrugging and drifting off to sleep.

**Author's Note:**

> I really hate how this came out but responsibilities are hard, so this is what I have for now. Hope to edit more in the future along with have more posts, thanks for reading!  
> ~Nyx/Echo


End file.
